


aperio

by WinterSky101



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Book 6: City of Heavenly Fire, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSky101/pseuds/WinterSky101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation between two outsiders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	aperio

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in Idris, before Helen leaves for Wrangel Island. Title is Latin for "reveal." ("Celo," another Latin word used in this fic, means "conceal.")

"Helen Blackthorn."

Helen turned at the half-familiar voice and saw, to her surprise, that the man behind her was Magnus Bane. Helen had heard whispers of what had happened to him in Edom - more whispers than most, considering how close she and Aline were to the Lightwoods - and though he seemed mostly recovered, Helen could see the weariness in his posture and the faint remains of almost-healed bruises.

"Magnus Bane," Helen stated, her voice carefully neutral. She remembered his speech that begged for better treatment of the Fair Folk, and she knew he had voted against her exile to Wrangel Island. She also knew he had broken Alec Lightwood's heart, something Aline didn't seem inclined to forgive him for any time soon.

A slight smile graced Magnus' lips. "I've made up with Alec, just so you know. If you're obligated to be on his side as his cousin's girlfriend, you needn't worry about it anymore."

"I'm glad to hear it," Helen replied, a bit less tense. "If you don't mind, I have to go pack."

"I would only ask for a moment of your time," Magnus requested. "And I voted against your exile, if it matters."

"I know," Helen replied, avoiding Magnus' eyes. "Thank you, although it didn't do much good."

"I know what it's like, to face discrimination based on nothing but the circumstances of your birth," Magnus said softly. "I have faced it through my whole life." Helen peeked up at Magnus' eyes, green-gold with cat-like pupils, and knew he understood better than most. Her pointed ears were almost like a warlock mark of her own, telling anyone who saw her that she was half faerie. "Not just from my eyes, but also from my skin," Magnus replied, as if he knew what Helen was thinking. Helen wondered if he could read minds. "Aline might know something about that." Helen knew Aline did face racism, as her features were as Chinese as her mother's.

"Thank you for the sympathy," Helen replied. She shifted as if to leave - she wanted to get back to her family - but Magnus didn't seem quite done.

"You will face this all your life," he told her simply. "People will learn of your parentage. But we don't always have to make it easy. When I wish to go unnoticed among mundanes, I put a glamour over my eyes."

"I don't know of any Mark that would let me do the same for my ears," Helen countered. Even though she was speaking with an entirely different meaning, the word Mark still felt like a pang, reminding her of her lost brother.

"There isn't one, as far as I know. Not unless Clary's created one," Magnus replied.

Helen frowned. "Then why did you bring it up?"

In answer, Magnus pulled a necklace out of the pocket of his waistcoat, which was strange, considering it had been completely flat against him and had all the appearance of being empty. "This necklace belonged to your ancestor, Lucie Blackthorn," he stated. "I knew her. I knew her parents too. Well, I still know her mother, actually. Anyway, the story of how I got this is long and irrelevant at the moment. The important this is that, as a Blackthorn, you have more right to this necklace than I ever could."

Magnus held the chain out. Helen put out her hand, letting the necklace pool in her palm. It was cooler than she'd thought it would be. "Lucie's husband gave this to her," Magnus told Helen. "It had a power of its own, but Lucie was only able to tap into it because she was half warlock. But..." Magnus flipped the charm, dried flowers encased in glass with a silver backing, and showed Helen a few scratches on the back.

"Is that Chthonian?" Helen asked.

Magnus nodded. "I added a spell to the necklace. Put it on." Helen did after only half a second of hesitation. Magnus was a good man, and even if he did mean her harm, this was an incredibly drawn-out way to do it. "Now, say  _celo_."

"Latin?" Helen asked.

Magnus shrugged. "I figured it was more impressive than English. Give it a try."

Feeling a bit silly, Helen took a breath and proclaimed, " _Celo_." She felt a slight tingling around her ears. Magnus snapped and the air in front of her coalesced into a smooth, reflective surface. For a moment, Helen didn't know what Magnus wanted her to see.

Then she realized her ears were rounded.

" _Aperio_  will reverse the glamour," Magnus told her as Helen pulled her hair away from her ears to study them properly. She ran her fingers along them, and they still  _felt_  pointed, but the mirror showed them looking as rounded as anyone else's. "Sometimes, it's nice to stop the staring and hide away what's different. This necklace will let you do that."

" _Aperio_ ," Helen whispered, watching as the glamour melted away and her ears returned to normal. "Thank you, Magnus."

"Even if you hide what makes you different, you should embrace it," Magnus added, his face uncharacteristically solemn. "You are who you are, Helen Blackthorn, and whatever you do, you cannot escape the reality of your birth. The longer you try, the more it will have power over you."

"Have you embraced yours?" Helen asked curiously.

Magnus smiled slightly, a vulnerability in his eyes Helen didn't expect to see. "I've started to," he replied. His smile abruptly became mischievous again. "I have another gift for you as well," he added, "but I'll give you that when we have our official farewell, since it's from Alec as well. But in case I don't get a chance to say it later, I wish you all the best, and I will do what I can to have your exile revoked."

"Thank you, Magnus," Helen replied, acting on impulse and stepping forward to give Magnus a hug.

He hugged back without hesitation. "I'll have Malcolm Fade keep an eye on your siblings and report to me," he told Helen. "He won't let anything happen to them, and neither will I. And if there's anything that can be done for Mark, I will do my best to do it."

"Why are you helping me so much?" Helen asked.

Magnus smiled. "I like you. I've liked Blackthorns in the past. And Alec likes you too." Magnus didn't have to elaborate on that. Helen knew what it was like to be willing to do anything for someone you loved.

"Thank you," Helen said again. Magnus' smile widened, his cat eyes sparkling, and turned to leave. Helen continued on her way home to pack, her fingers playing with the necklace hanging from her throat.

"You look like you're thinking deep thoughts," said a voice as familiar to Helen as her own.

She smiled as a hand slipped into hers. "I think things will turn out alright in the end," Helen told Aline, squeezing her hand gently as they entered the house. The sounds of the children were audible, even from the first floor. Helen felt a lump in her throat and tears in her eyes at the thought of leaving them.

"I think you're right," Aline replied, leaning her head on Helen's shoulder. "It might not be perfect at first, but eventually, things will be alright."

**Author's Note:**

> My writing tumblr is [here](http://winterskywrites.tumblr.com/), if you're interested.


End file.
